Doble Sentido
by JaNy
Summary: Una promesa sin mucho sentido… o, ¿en doble sentido?


Ahora que he sido liberada puedo publicar mis fics! *W* Agradezcan a Dark-san que me rescató! *la ama* habla de una actividad del foro StopRain. (visitar mi perfil para más información x3)

Este shot fue el regalo de cumpleaños de Rosbita, administradora de este foro. Las que la conocen saben que podría describirse como un rosbific(?) XD y creo que hasta el momento, de mis oneshots escritos, es mi favorito.

Ross, gracias por dejarme publicarlo. TE AMOOOOO *W*! 3333

**Disclaimer:** Bleach no me pertenece... nos pertenece a todas las Ichirukistas! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH *cara maquiavélica*

Tite: MMHHHmmhhhMMMHHH! *atado y amordazado*

**.****｡****.:* *.:****｡****.**

**I&R**

**.****｡****.:* *.:****｡****.**

**Doble sentido.**

Estiró sus brazos, desperezándose y relajando sus entumecidos músculos. Después de aproximadamente una hora en la misma posición, aquello le resultó extremadamente reconfortante.

Los anuncios en la televisión le otorgaron el paréntesis necesario para realizar la acción sin tener que dejar de prestar atención a la programación actual, que a pesar de no requerir de su total concentración debido a la liviandad del contenido, había preferido esperar a la tanda de comerciales para aflojar sus articulaciones.

El programa trataba de un concurso de talentos, y la última actuación había sido particularmente sorprendente. Un hombre en sus medianos veinte efectuaba malabarismos con diferentes clases de dagas y cuchillos. La precisión con que los lanzaba a la vez que giraba y hacía piruetas era inhumana. ¿Se trataría acaso de algún shinigami exiliado de la sociedad de las almas?

Ahora que estaba al tanto de que varios habitaban entre los humanos ―su padre y él mismo eran parte de ellos―, la idea no le parecía nada descabellada.

Volvió a acomodarse posando despreocupadamente sus brazos sobre el sofá de dos cuerpos, y decidió cambiar el tren de sus pensamientos. No quería atraer algún hecho paranormal relacionado con su trabajo como shinigami en una tarde tan pacífica. Si lo meditaba, llevaba semanas en que no tenía una igual.

El anuncio de: "America's got talent, audition", apareció en la pantalla anunciándole que podría dejar de pensar en hollows y demás sin mayor esfuerzo.

El animador no se hizo esperar, y tras un par de comentarios de alabo para el anterior acto, presentó el siguiente show. Se trataba de un humorista.

Ichigo, aceptando su parte algo sádica, se aprestó a oír el abucheo del público, que era bastante exigente a la hora de premiar con sus aplausos y no dudaba en proferir exclamaciones de desagrado ante una mala exhibición.

La entrada, el saludo y su apariencia general no estaban mal. El tipo, a simple vista, parecía ser muy simpático. Explicó brevemente acompañándose de su divertido talante, que su rutina serían palabras en doble sentido. E inició su monólogo de significados, que soltaba uno tras otro sin dar tregua ni descanso.

_Polinesia: mujer policía que no entiende razones._

Se halló sonriendo al instante. La broma era algo estúpida, pero graciosa, y el tono jocoso del humorista contagiaba comicidad.

_Dilemas: háblale más._

_Telepatía: aparato de TV para la hermana de mi mamá._

Su risa resonó en la sala. Una clara carcajada que indicaba que la broma había surtido profundo efecto en él.

_Nuevamente: cerebro sin usar._

No pudo evitar volver a reír en voz alta, y esta vez, una cantarina risa se unió a la de él. Observó a la chica a su lado, que había permanecido sumamente absorta durante todo el programa; aunque generalmente la muchacha reaccionaba así cada vez que se plantaba frente a la televisión. Y ese era un efecto de lo más agradable cuando prefería que se mantuviera callada. Porque conseguir aquello, era más difícil que sacarle algo gratis a Urahara.

_Ondeando: onde estoy._

Rió nuevamente a la par de ella ante la nueva broma, pero sin dejar de mirarla. Rukia, aunque pequeña, era sumamente hermosa. Era como si la naturaleza se las hubiese ingeniado para crear una figura perfecta de tamaño compacto. Y su rostro, tan singular, carecía de imperfecciones tanto como de fealdad. Pero del conjunto, prefería sus ojos. No sólo porque fueran de un color tan asombroso, ni porque le hacían parecer una gata con forma humana, si no porque podía reflejarse en ellos cada vez que la miraba. Sin dudas, sin miedos, sin desconfianza.

_Meollo: me escucho._

Una nueva carcajada conjunta. Continuó contemplándola aprovechando su distracción.

Estaba enterado desde hace un tiempo que sus sentimientos por ella mutaron desde la amistad, a algo más profundo que aún no se atrevía a analizar, pero que suponía de lo que se trataba. No estaba listo para aquello, y no se presionaría. Y tampoco a ella.

_Atiborrarte: desaparecerte._

_Talento: no ta rápido._

_Envergadura: lugar de la anatomía humana dónde se colocan los condones._

Se carcajeó, algo turbado por el perverso ingenio del último chiste, y notó que esta vez Rukia no había reído junto a él. En cambio, la morena giró su rostro hasta que el azul y el ámbar se conectaron.

―No entendí esa última ―declaró con seria expresión. Y por su mirada interrogativa, Ichigo concluyó que esperaba una explicación de su parte.

―Uhm… bien ―se revolvió inquieto en su lugar. ¿Cómo revelarle algo tan delicado e íntimo a alguien que evidentemente te gustaba?

Suspiró. Definitivamente Rukia era especialista en meterlo en apuros.

―¿Se trata de algo relacionado con el sexo? ―lo expuso tan serenamente que parecía estar preguntándole su opinión acerca del almuerzo de Yuzu.

Ichigo se atragantó. ―¡Rukia! ―exclamó amonestadoramente. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmesí y la miró turbado. ¿Cuál era la manía de preguntarle ese tipo de cosas a él? Además, si hubiesen estado con los demás miembros de la familia la batahola armada por su padre habría sido monumental. ―¡Si el viejo te escuchara pensaría... !

―Estamos solos y nadie va a oírnos. No se cual es tu trauma con el sexo y todo lo relacionado con eso. En la clase de sexualidad lo hablan con total normalidad ―declaró con convicción, alzando los hombros como para restarle importancia.

―¡Porque es la puta clase de sexualidad! ―elevó el tono mientras gesticulaba con las manos para reforzar su declaración. ¿Pensaba que él se iba a poner a recitar así como así el proceso de ponerse un condón? No era algo atrayente de informar, menos cuando no le apetecía pensar en eso. Aún.

Se revolvió el cabello y sus mejillas se colorearon más intensamente. Agachó el rostro y posó sus manos en su frente, apoyando sus codos sobre las rodillas.

_¡Malditas hormonas!_

Divisó de reojo a Rukia, que mantenía sus ojos clavados en él. Sabía que esperaba una respuesta, y que no se libraría de tener que ser él quién se la proporcionara.

Suspiró una vez más, volviendo su mirada al piso para tranquilizarse.

―No he tenido ese tipo de experiencias ―soltó sin preámbulos―. Por eso me es embarazoso hablar de ello y…

―Yo tampoco, y no por eso me incomoda el tema.

Su mirada abandonó el piso para posarse nuevamente en ella. Si bien sospechaba algo así por su inexperiencia en el tema, la confirmación de ello llegó a él como una ráfaga de alegría y placer que le inundó el pecho.

_¿Qué demonios? _

Y el significado de aquellos sentimientos de satisfacción cobró claridad con el choque de sus orbes.

La quería para él, y sólo para él. No hoy, no mañana… pero sí en el futuro.

―Rukia… ―pronunció suavemente, con sus miradas aún conectadas―. Prometo que algún día te lo explicaré ―sentenció sonriendo tranquilamente, con el rubor todavía adornándole los pómulos. Y al instante desvió la mirada, azorado por lo dicho, arrugando su entrecejo más pronunciadamente.

Ella lo miró primero extrañada, luego, sorprendida. Sus mejillas se encendieron también. Y asintió, sonriéndole de igual manera. Había entendido el doble sentido de la promesa del shinigami sustituto.

―Es una promesa, Ichigo.

oOo

Devoró sus labios con ansias, amasando a la vez uno de sus firmes senos. Sus caderas chocaban con cada empuje, que tras una semana sin encontrarse, se movían frenéticamente para compensar los días de ausencia.

Su otra mano agarraba firmemente una de sus nalgas, guiando con maestría el ritmo de la cadencia. La sintió retorcerse, y percibió el gemido ahogado entre sus labios. El cuerpo de Rukia convulsionaba bajo el de él, y por su propio estado concluyó que el suyo no tardaría en seguir el ejemplo.

Una violenta embestida, un potente gemido que sonaba a su nombre, y las uñas de Rukia clavándose en su espalda detonaron la explosión de su propio placer, dejándole en la cúspide del éxtasis por unos segundos.

Se derrumbó agotado, pero dichoso, a su lado.

―Buena explicación… Kurosaki Ichigo… ―resopló la Kuchiki en su oído.

―Te he dicho muchas veces… que la práctica es mejor que la teoría ―su respiración agitada entrecortaba su frase. Quitó cariñosamente un mechón que se pegaba a los labios de Rukia.

―¿La práctica hace al maestro, no? ―le siguió el juego la shinigami. Acarició la mano que le proveyera la anterior atención y entrelazó sus dedos con esta.

―No. Un maestro de gran envergadura enseña con práctica ―corrigió Ichigo, con gracia.

Rukia rió recordando aquel significado, que fue obviamente sacado a flote a propósito por su compañero. ―Tendrás que demostrar que eres ese tipo de maestro ―argumentó con sorna, sonriendo abiertamente.

―Sólo dame unos segundos y verás… ―Ichigo la besó nuevamente.

**Fin**

**.****｡****.:* *.:****｡****.**

**I&R**

**.****｡****.:* *.:****｡****.**

AAWWWWWWW 3333

Lindo(?), no? x3

Es todo por ahora, cambio y fuera!

Pórtense mal igual que Ichigo y Rukia

ela


End file.
